


La faute à la gravité

by vegap1k



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« T'es beau, beau, <i>beau</i>, beau comme le jour, la nuit, beau comme un rien, beau <i>monstrueux</i>, peut-être, mais... Hé, j'suis une putain de groupie d'<i>kaijus</i>, alors si ce n'est que toi... »</p><p>Pourquoi pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La faute à la gravité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exces_KaboomBOOM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Guillermo Del Toro, Legendary Pictures.
> 
> Voilà, quand on s'aime on se fait des cadeaux. Et moi j'aime **Exces la ROCKSTAR** , en plus elle m'écrit des jolis trucs. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il a ce quelque chose dans le fond de l'orbite, papy Hermann, il est pas si vieux mais les mathématiques vieillissent, elle attaquent le front.

C'est stellaire. Y a comme un milliard de candela là-dedans et ça l'rend fou au docteur Newt. Ça l' _drive mad_  parce que ça brille… Il a des comètes dans les yeux, son pote-chéri. Une danse d'astéroïdes paillettes.

Avec un côté savant qui sent le renfermé, les lunettes sont des fenêtres closes sur la connaissance, ça manque d'air, ça s'étouffe, asthme de l'esprit, Doc ôte ses binocles avec un peu de sévérité à l'ancienne dans le sourcil et… Du poivre. Bizarrement Herm' sent le poivre.  _Spicy boy_.

Mais putain, il l'aime. Baby Newty l'aime. Il sait juste pas comment : comme une méga rockstar collègue, comme un frère d'Apocalypse foutue, comme un ado ringard amoureux, comme un con. Sûrement comme un con.

Mais il a les pupilles qui scintillent en trou noir et Newt, c'est rien qu'une étoile en déclin aspirée dans le fond du tourbillon.

_Never let me go baby, ooooh, never let me, never._


End file.
